


The Sore Point

by Esmethewitch



Series: Esme's Original Short Fics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Dynamics, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmethewitch/pseuds/Esmethewitch
Summary: A teenager briefly reflects on shoes, her relationship with her parents, and the things she doesn't know and doesn't want to.





	The Sore Point

Ever since I can remember, Dad has had a thing about shoes. He insists on going shoe shopping with me when I need new ones. When I was little I didn’t think anything of it. I’m sure it looked cute when I was about six and he helped me pick out sneakers and tiny cleats for soccer. Now, I’m sixteen and it’s awkward. He won’t let me buy any sort of heel or things without arch support. Everything has to cover my toes and have a thick sole.

That meant no Ughs (deliberately ugly, overpriced, non-waterproof boots with thin soles that were a cruel parody of the things sheep-shearers actually wore), no Tims, (You remember them, the trendy little slippers meant to look like they had been cobbled together out of rags with a bit of plastic on the bottom. They gave pairs away to poor children for publicity, and those photogenic kids were probably disappointed that there was no shock absorption and they chafed terribly.), no flip-flops or sandals except on special occasions, and hours in the shoe store with Dad each year.

I asked Mom why he was so adamant that I have good footwear. Normally, Mom was the one who packed my lunches, drove me to cello lessons, made sure I had suitable clothes, and forced me to study. I’ve gotten better at hiding my returned schoolwork from Mom. I usually get good grades, but if I have one bad five-question quiz she’ll freak out. Never mind that she took ten years to get her B.S. and started out in the State College of Nowhere. She keeps the house running and me on the Honor Roll while Dad works on computers and brings home the money. When somebody asks her what she does, she laughs and says: “Trophy Wife, but without the fame.” Though Dad makes the money, Mom manages it. Which makes it odd that Dad always goes shoe shopping with me. He doesn’t know about the latest fads or comparative price and quality levels across brands.

“Your father had a very hard childhood,” she answered, “and he wants to make sure that you have the things that he didn’t growing up.” That didn’t really explain anything. “Don’t worry,” she added. “Next year, I’m taking you shoe shopping for Prom. Anything you want. But you’re going with him on Saturday to get snow boots and sneakers.”

I shouldn’t complain. My family is well-off and I’ve never needed anything. It’s just a little weird that Dad is fixated on shoes. But then I remember that the one time I saw him take off his socks, I noticed that he was missing the second toe on his left foot.


End file.
